battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
2.0 Patch
Announced: July 20, 2012 Released: August 1, 2012 10 NEW LEVELS: You’ll be stoked to learn that in 2.0, there are 10 new levels of nonstop, action-packed entertainment. OVER 75 NEW MISSIONS: You and your armies are about to be deployed on a whole host of new missions and engagements. Here are a few of the missions you’ll encounter in this update: * To the Aid of Our Brothers * The Great Escapade * It’s a Gas, Gas, Gas * Dinner for Two * I Never Liked You Anyway APPREHEND: This battle feature is new in 2.0! Check out our detailed walkthrough here: http://battlenations.com/forums/topic/new-feature-apprehend/ (Note: this link is dead as of the release of the new Z2 site) NEW ABILITIES: A few of your units have been researching new tactics and warfare methods. As a result, they’ve learned new skills and abilities that will be put to good use: * The Hunter has sharpened his arrowheads and dipped them in a deadly new toxin to produce an advanced weapon of choice, Poisoned Arrows. * The Allied Dustwalker collaborated with your Hunters and adopted findings to fabricate Poisoned Blades. * Light and Heavy Artillery units have upgraded the scope of their Howitzers to accommodate newly constructed Chem Shells, which drop a savage blow on enemy lines. NEW BUILDINGS & DECORATIONS: There are many new Housing types, Military Buildings, Resource Nodes, Shops, and Decorations in this update! Here’s a couple you can look forward to: * Chemical Storage Facility : Built with reinforced concrete walls and the highest security Imperial technology has to offer, a casual observer might think there’s gold or jewels in this vault. What’s actually inside is a lot more dangerous, and maybe a lot more precious. * Organic Grocer : This store only sells product that are cruelty free, pesticide free, and chemical free. Of course, that means much of it is taste free. * Coal Power Plant : You’ll need the power this plant produces to run fans so you can stop breathing in the clouds of choking black smoke this plant also produces. MORE THAN 50 NEW UNITS: This update contains an abundance of diverse new units for you to engage on the battlefield! A few you’re likely to be extra excited about: * Heavy Chemical Tank: This vehicle does huge damage, spraying green slime in a cone shape so that the area hit is wider the further back it goes. Plus, this unit puts a multi-turn disease DoT on all affected enemies! * Armored Fortress : The best home defense we’ve got, the Armored Fortress has an enormous protection area! And, it is incredibly useful for bringing into combat when enemies attack your land. * Bio Grenadier : This unit tosses poison vials right past any debris, rocks, barricades, and front line defenses. What’s not to like? * Peacemaker: This unit’s giant cannon blows everything up. This is good news for you, if your goal is to obliterate the enemy! NEW ENCOUNTERS: New factions threaten your borders as they gather their forces and prepare to invade. Joining the fight in 2.0: the Silver Wolves, Rebel Guards, and Frontier Militia. WORLD MAP: The Battle Nations world continues to grow! The Frontier and the Heartland are two new regions with various locations you will explore, battle, and conquer! PRESTIGE: Prestige will no longer be available at level 35, since the level cap is being raised to 45! This new level cap comes with all new Prestige content. So continue to earn XP and level up, and reach level 45 to find out what new Prestige goodies await! PROMOTED MULTI-HIT UNIT REBALANCING (BUG) (not included with original patch notes): We’ve now fixed the formula to average the damage gains as intended. The community called this one, and we appreciate you bringing the imbalance to our attention. We know that some players have enjoyed dealing crazy amounts of damage with these ranked up units, but in the interest of long-term balance and sustainability of the game this is a necessary change. :Gunners in V1.5 :Rank 1: 10 Damage x3 Shots = 30 Maximum Damage :Rank 5: 30 Damage x3 Shots = 90 Maximum Damage :Gunners in V2.0 :Rank 1: 10 Damage x3 Shots = 30 Maximum Damage :Rank 5: 17 Damage x3 Shots = 51 Maximum Damage Source: http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=20460/ Source: http://battlenations.com/forums/topic/2-0-combat-balance-changesbug-fix/ (Note: this link is dead as of the release of the new Z2 site) Category:Patches Category:2.0 Patch